We're All Okay
by KairiKuchiki
Summary: When Cas' first hunt goes wrong, Dean tries to make it up to him with a warm shower, and warm hands.


It's Cas' first hunt, and Dean, for one, is all for keeping him home; keeping him safe. He's freshly human, and vulnerable, and in this case, perfect prey for what they're hunting.

Fucking vampires..

He's pretty sure he's checked Cas over at least ten times already, making sure his gun is tucked safely in it's holster, and his knife is right next to it in it's own, but it wouldn't hurt to check another time.

Cas is giving him stink-eye, a sharp look that's telling him, 'Dean, I can take care of myself', but Dean's not having it. He's definitely not risking Cas to some bloodsucker in another state. Fuck that.

Sam gives Dean's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze, before they pack up, and head out to the Impala.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The warehouse smells old and musty, dust and debris kicking up from the ground as they walk through the abandoned building. The faint smell of rust makes their noses crinkle, and the slight draft makes them pull their jackets tighter around themselves.

It's been forty-five minutes, and there hasn't been a sign of life anywhere; not even a single rodent. There's an odd energy in the air, and it's pissing Dean off to an extent.

Something isn't right.

He stops dead in his tracks, his gaze scanning over the few tipped over shelves, and the few still standing; over the windows and the ceiling beams; the boxes and the crates. There's _nothing_. Nothing but quiet and that God damned aura that's ticking him off.

He turns around as Cas branches off the the left, and glances at him momentarily, before his attention is turned to Sam.

"You sure we got the right place?" He asks, his gaze shifting briefly to the corridors behind his brother.

"Dean, this is the only place the leads added up to. Give it some time," Sam sighs softly, shifting in his spot. "You're probably on edge because of Cas. And if there's nothing here, we can try again tomorrow."

He's about to respond, when a loud thump followed by Cas' sharp cry echoes throughout the room. Dean swears, he whips around so fast, he may have whiplash.

Cas is on the ground, struggling to get the vampire off him, and Dean promises, if there is one single scratch on Cas, he's killing someone.

He's next to Cas in no time, Sam right beside him and slicing the vampire's head off with a clean cut, and Dean tells himself to breathe; that it was just a close call.

The last thing he needs is a close call, and anything that comes after that.

Cas sits up with a soft groan and a hand to his neck, and he blinks a few times, all of his senses seeming to come back slowly. He's shaking softly under Dean's hands, and Dean guesses it's the adrenaline coursing through the former Angel's veins, but he pretends not to notice.

"Here, lemme see," he bats Cas' hand, which is now stained with blood, away from his neck. There's several puncture marks, followed by a steady flow of blood, and Dean frowns in sympathy for him. "Got'cha good, didn't he?".

He's helping Cas up while Sam deals with the body, and he's in such a rush to get Cas out and to safety, that he doesn't hear Cas talking until they're back at the Impala. From there, it's all apologies and tight holds.

Cas looks exhausted, and Dean decides to patch his neck up while they wait for Sam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When they walk into the bunker, Sam leaves Dean and Cas alone by the door, making his way down to the library.

Cas lets Dean lead him into the bathroom just down the hall, where he starts up a hot shower for them both.

He gently pulls Cas' clothes off, each article of clothing hitting the ground with a soft thud, until Cas is standing completely bare and naked in front of Dean. He looks small and tired, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging.

Dean takes no time in getting his own clothes off, before he's pulling Cas into the shower with him, the hot water melting the tensity of their muscles away, the steam rising around them. He wraps his arms around the fallen angel's waist, pulling their bodies flush against eachother, as the hot water washes away the day's hard work and markings.

He reaches out and grabs a bottle of body wash, letting Cas lean back, into him, as he pours a decent amount into his hand. He begins lathering the soap into Cas' shoulders, moving his hands in small circles at first, the soap spreading out from his shoulder blades. His hands then trail up and over Cas' shoulders, before slipping down his arms, leaving behind a soapy trail of Axe body wash and bubbles.

Cas is like liquid in his arms now, warm and loose, and Dean takes the opportunity to slide his hands back up Cas' arms, and then down his chest. His voice breaks through the steady sound of water.

"You did good today," he says, just above a whisper, his hands now rubbing down Cas' hips, to his thighs. His head is resting on Cas' shoulder, his lips ghosting soft kisses to the skin there.

"We both know I could've done better." Cas' voice is like gravel, but soft and quiet. He breathes in a long, deep breath, and Dean can feel his chest expand with the amount of air filling his lungs, before he lets in all out in a soft sigh.

Dean's quiet for a moment, his hands slowly coming back up Cas' stomach, his fingers mapping out the dips and planes of muscle there, before they're traveling down again, this time following a different route.

Cas' cock is half hard; a warm, heavy weight in his hand, and it makes Dean smile into Cas' shoulder softly. He feels a soft shudder work it's way throughout Cas' body, and he gives the fallen angel's dick a few strokes, getting him fully aroused.

"Just relax, let me take care of you." Dean whispers into his ear, and he nods, leaning his head back and resting it on Dean's shoulder.

Dean's strokes start out slow and even, his thumb occasionally grazing over the tip of Cas' cock, earning him a soft whine or moan. It isn't until he has Cas panting and moaning that he realizes he's hard, himself.

But, he knows he has to focus on Cas. He _wants_ to focus on Cas, because the fallen angel believes he's messed up today, and Dean knows full well that Cas did the best he could.

"I'm proud of you, baby. You're doing so good, and I'm so, so proud." he makes his praises known to Cas, each of them being soft whispers in his ear, and Cas slowly begins thrusting into Dean's grip, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes squeezed closed. His skin is flushed and warm from the hot water and the mix of pleasure, and the only thing coming out of his mouth is the repeat of Dean's name.

Dean slides his free hand up Cas' stomach slowly, wrapping it securely around his chest, and he knows Cas' is close.

"Shh, just like that. I've got you, Cas." He whispers at last, and Cas is coming in long, warm spurts in Dean's hand, his back arched slightly, and his face angled into Dean's neck.

Cas' voice is shaky as he lets out a soft, "I love you," and Dean knows, at the end of the day, everything is okay.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.. fluffy smut catastrophe. It was my first time writing smut, and also my first time using a different tense beside past tense.

I'll upload more later this year. Love you all!


End file.
